


i'm so smitten with you and everyone knows it

by clairo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but not asparagus, emphasis on the yet, listen mike is gay as shit for will (and vice versa frankly) but he doesnt totally realize it yet, lots of it!!!!, mike loves heart shaped cookies, theyre so adorable!!!!, this is inspired by the headcanon that will really loves holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairo/pseuds/clairo
Summary: “You got this forme?” Will held his present in his hands, staring at it and rubbing the layers of tape with his thumb.“Yeah! Yeah, I know you really like Valentine's Day, so I got you something. As a Valentine's Day present. For you.”





	

It was finally Valentine's Day and Mike had been pondering over what to get his best friend, Will Byers. Valentine's Day was usually depicted as a girly holiday but his mother explained to him that Valentine's Day is about all kinds of love, whether platonic or romantic. Mike wasn't _totally, completely_ sure what kind this was but regardless, Will loved holidays, including Valentine’s Day. He wanted to make him happy, even if it meant spending hours stressing over the perfect gift.

Eventually, Mike had came to a conclusion and begged his mom to take him to Best Buy the weekend before and let him spend his entire saved up allowance. School had ended a few hours ago and after saying goodbye and biking home as quickly as possible, he spent thirty minutes attempting to wrap his present by plastering copious amounts of tape but gave up and finally decided his attempt was good enough.

Now Mike was standing on the patio in front of the Byers’ home, nervously tapping his shoes against the wood and biting his cheek. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A few moments passed before the door creaked open and a slightly nervous smile appeared on Mike’s face when Will greeted him.

“Oh- Hey, Mike!” Will gestured Mike to come in and slowly shut the door once he stepped inside. “What are you doing here? Are we finishing our campaign tonight?”

The familiar smell of cigarettes and Goodwill sweaters welcomed Mike and he felt just a little less nervous. “No, no, that's tomorrow night. Um, I wanted to give you something,” Mike swiftly turned his backpack around onto his chest and pulled out his gift.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Will.” He softly chuckled and itched the back of his head, ducking his eyes to his shoes.

“You got this for _me_?” Will held his present in his hands, staring at it and rubbing the layers of tape with his thumb.

“Yeah! Yeah, I know you really like Valentine's Day, so I got you something. As a Valentine's Day present. For you.”

Will’s cheeks turned pink and smiled the biggest grin his mouth would let him. “What is it?”

“Open it!” Most of the nervousness was replaced by excitement, he wasn't sure why but his heart always felt that way around him.

Mike gently hopped on his heels as Will carefully pulled apart the colorful wrapping paper. Once the majority of it was on the carpet, Will’s jaw felt slightly agape and his wide brown eyes met with Mike’s, he wanted to squeal and jump with excitement but to avoid possibly embarrassing himself in front of Mike, he did the second thing that came to mind.

“It's a Walkman! Like your own stereo except you carry it with you, and because I know you like listening to Jonathan’s mixtapes, I-- Oh!” Mike’s cheeks felt warm as he suddenly realized Will was hugging him tightly.

“You like it?”

Will withdrew from the hug and gently held both of Mike’s hands, “Of course! It’s such a thoughtful gift, I love it! Thank you, Mike.”

Mike definitely noticed the lack of space between them and he froze for a brief second before making his brain snap back into reality. “Oh, i-it's no problem! I’m really glad you like it,” He sheepishly responded, still stealing glances at Will’s lips and holding his hands.

“Um, I have to go home, my mom is making heart shaped cookies. And asparagus.” Mike made a disappointed pout at the mention of his least favorite vegetable but quickly brought his smile back, “I can bring you some cookies tomorrow! My mom puts sprinkles on almost everything.”

Will nodded happily and pulled Mike along back outside, the wind blowing past them and messing up their hair, though Will loved seeing the way Mike’s curls framed his face.

When the two boys were standing on the patio steps, and the feeling was still in Mike’s heart, and the sun was beginning to shine its warm rays across the streets, and he could just barely smell the candy hearts in Mike’s breath, Will had finally worked up the courage to give Mike something special too. Will had registered his feelings for his best friend since the 4th grade and in that moment, he wondered if just maybe Mike felt the same way. 

“I have a gift for you, too.”

A small kiss was pressed against Mike’s pretty freckled cheeks for a few moments before Will nervously leaned back and looked into Mike’s equally pretty dark eyes light up.

Mike mumbled an, “Oh,” under his breath as he stared back completely surprised. A shy smile spread on his face when he realized that he was completely content with boys kissing him, especially Will.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey.”

-

On his ride home, he spent the entire time pondering again different types of love. By the time he put his bike in the garage, walked in, and smelled the warm cookies with the faint sound of the television, Mike Wheeler had finally decided which kind of Valentine’s Day love he felt for Will Byers.

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired and decided to write a little valentines day fluff fic for my sweet gay sons!!!!!!  
> title is from smitten with you - nicole dollanganger
> 
> i appreciate kudos and comments!!! ty for reading :) 
> 
> i accidentally deleted this ffffsf


End file.
